


Got a Feel For It

by Transom (ThegoodshipRickyl)



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF
Genre: Background OT3 - Freeform, Bathing/Washing, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Sex in a shed, mild jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThegoodshipRickyl/pseuds/Transom
Summary: Richard can count on James not to miss things.





	Got a Feel For It

Richard cursed to himself, held his thumb tightly against his chest, hissing as the pain spread to the rest of his hand. He got the sudden urge to kick his bike over, throw the spanner through the window and leave the whole project for some other day. Getting his thumb jammed was the last straw, at least for that night, and he sank to the floor of the shed, leant against the wall. 

 

He brushed his hair from his forehead, smearing himself with grease, and sighed. His hands were filthy well past his wrists, his knees hurt, his hair was probably a mess. He was tired. He needed a cup of tea something awful. A beer might be even better. 

 

He sat awhile, contemplating the various quarries he could toss the bike into, before a shadow crossed the doorway to the shed, and he saw a pair of garish sneakers cross the threshold. “Thank God it's you,” he breathed, “I don't need another anti-bike lecture from Jeremy.” 

 

He looked up to see James smile affectionately. “I was only coming to make sure you had turned the light on.” He gestured to the light pull that dangled from the ceiling. “Don't like you working in the dark.” 

 

“Yeah, alright,” Richard said, wincing a little when James gave it a tug and light flooded the shed. “I only meant to be a few minutes. I, er… get carried away sometimes,” he said weakly. 

 

James scuffed the floor with his toe. “I know you do. I do too.” He fiddled awkwardly with one of the handlebars on the bike. “Are you going to be out here much longer?” 

 

Richard shook his head. “Just give me a minute. I need to build some strength to get back up.” 

 

“I'll be back with some tea,” James said softly, turning to leave. 

 

Richard looked up at the light, then out the window. He truly hadn't realized it was so late in the day, and felt a pang of guilt when he thought about James, up at the house, with Jeremy, without him. 

 

The guilt was replaced by jealousy when he thought of him with Jeremy. He knew what they were to each other, of course; he didn't know how anyone couldn't. But that never stopped him from wanting James to himself sometimes. 

 

James returned, and his tea was perfect when he knealt to put it in Richard's hands, and he drank gratefully. “I put an ice cube in. You looked like you needed it right away.” 

 

Richard grinned. For James to tamper with perfectly innocent tea by icing it, just for him.... 

 

“Jeremy's gone down the pub, met some old friend.” James was again picking at the bike, this time at the stitching on the leather seat. “When you're finished, if you want to come up….” 

 

The shy promise in his voice made Richard shiver a little, but he sighed and shook his head. “I'm filthy, James,” he explained. He took another sip and felt the warmth course through him. “Need a shower. A hot one.” 

 

He looked up and saw James swallow, looking away sheepishly. “I don’t mind you… how you are,” he murmured, a blush rising on his cheeks. 

 

Richard tilted his head, looked up at James thoughtfully. “I suppose the shower can wait,” he began, watching closely for his reaction. “It would be pretty useless to waste it.” 

 

James just shrugged, but watched Richard closely as he got up from the floor, renewed by the tea and the look that James was giving him, cautious but eager. 

 

Richard decided to run with it. “We've never done it in here before, James,” he informed him. “I know it's a bit of a sacred place, but…” He set his tea down and leaned in closer, touching James lightly at his hip. “So was Jezza’s Merc.” 

 

James was fully red now, his breath picking up as Richard reached up to slide his other hand over his neck and pull him down for a kiss. He didn't let it last, instead grabbed James by the collar and tugged him down roughly. “I’d like," he said huskily, "for you to bend me over that workbench.” His lips grazed his ear. “And make me say your name.” 

 

“Rich,” he breathed, pulling back to look at him, big-eyed. “We haven't got anything down here. To use,” he whispered. 

 

Richard raised his eyebrows innocently. “I never said anything about your cock, did I?” 

 

James’ mouth parted slightly, wordless, and Richard took advantage by kissing him again, finding his tongue and getting a taste for it, seeing what it could do. 

 

When they pulled apart, Richard was breathless. “Oh, yeah. I want _that_ in me.” 

 

James groaned and kissed him again, and they started undressing, draping the forgotten bike with clothes. Richard was barely naked before James was crowding him against the bench, pressing a thigh between his legs that Richard wasted no time grinding against, hips hitching as James sucked kisses down his jaw. 

 

Richard arched his back as James went lower, kissing his chest, each nipple getting thorough attention from his tongue. James’ hands held his hips, firm enough to bruise, to keep him steady as he dipped his tongue into his navel and nipped at his stomach, leaving Richard to gasp and squirm in his hold, helpless. Richard's cock twitched and a bead of precome gushed out before he could even process how good James’ tongue felt, pressing into him, hot and wet. 

 

James trailed a hand down to his cock, gripping it firmly and guiding it into his mouth, looking up at Richard just as the tip pushed past his lips. Richard fought to keep still, to keep from plunging into all that warmth when he felt James’ tongue press against his slit and lick him clean, before sucking him hard and dragging his thumb behind his balls and all the way to his hole, the pad brushing him roughly, making him twitch. 

 

Richard almost cried out when James took his cock out of his mouth, but he hardly had time before James was turning him around, one hand on his hip and the other spread on his back, pushing him down until he was bent over the workbench. He looked back over his shoulder to see James getting on his knees, and felt his hands on either side of his arse, spreading him. 

 

He whimpered in anticipation even before he felt the first touch, and almost leapt up when that warm, wet tongue licked a path from just behind his cock nearly to the base of his spine. His legs shook when James did it again, and he had to keep from yelling on the third pass, when his hips jerked and his cock bobbed against the lip of the table almost painfully. When he didn't do it again, Richard keened and let himself slide off the table a few inches, his back arched, his hips rolled back, his cock twitching weakly, pleading with his whole body. 

 

“Fuck, look at you,” he heard James whisper, so he turned his head again and saw him admiring his own work, sitting back with his legs folded under him. 

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Richard breathed, arching and grinding against the table, feeling James’ gaze on him and wanting to _move_ for him, to fuck for him. He looked back again to watch James watch him, then saw him get an old towel that he had left lying around, to fold up and put under his knees. 

 

“Let's get to work, shall we?” he muttered, and Richard held a breath as he once again opened him up, teasing at him with the pad of a thumb, and then his tongue was back where Richard was silently begging him to go. 

 

Richard moaned long and ragged, fucked forward and tried not to reach down to touch himself as James laved over him again and again, hard presses of his tongue, so wet and so, so warm. Richard could hear the sucking noises, all of James' moans, each sound going straight to his cock. He groaned with each thrust inside him, plastered his chest to the workbench and let James fuck him, let him push his body around whichever way he liked. He felt beads of sweat roll off of his lower back and arched further, reaching back to feel for James, to work a hand into his hair. 

 

James groaned appreciatively and sunk in deeper, fucked and licked him out harder, his harsh breaths ghosting hot over Richard's damp skin. Richard couldn't help his hips, fucked himself on James’ face, let go of his hair and clawed at the wood underneath him with both hands, twisting and writhing and desperate to feel anything. 

 

“ _James_ ,” he choked, gasping. “Touch me. _Fuck_ , ah… _please_.” 

 

James hummed and moved a hand from the outside of his calf to his thigh, caressing its way upwards, stopping just shy of his cock. The inside of his leg was hot against the relative cool of James’ hand, and trembling, slick with sweat. James nudged him to part his legs a little more and he acquiesced, sliding further down the bench, his back arching desperately now. 

 

“ _God_ ,” he breathed, half-sobbing. He whined as James’ hand left his thigh, then gasped when it returned, coming between his legs to grasp at the base of his cock, firm enough to nearly set him off right there. Richard shook to hold it back, wanted James to touch him longer, wanted to come fucking into his hand and pulsing around his tongue. He could imagine it, the sweetness of it, James in him and pulling him, it was so close, he could feel it in his cock, his hips, every muscle, _James_ …. 

 

One more thrust and it was over, and Richard was shaking and spilling, groaning as he fucked James’ hand harder, then James was turning him around to suck the rest down, until he could barely move, could only scrabble at the sides of the bench as he was turned inside out. His legs threatened to give, even with James holding him up and letting him fuck into his mouth helplessly. His hole twitched, spasmed, and his hips jerked until there was nothing left, but then James slid a hand up the back of his thigh again and pressed an exploratory finger to his hole. Richard shuddered, groaned deeply as his body allowed it to slide in easily, still wet, relaxed, accepting of this new sensation. James fucked him slow and easy with one finger, added another to fill him up more, and brought him down carefully, let him rock his hips, grind sweetly to an aching finish, like nothing he had ever known. 

 

Everything came back slowly, with James kissing at his stomach and coming up, licking at paths of sweat, on his chest, his neck, under his arm, Richard clutching at him all the while. He reached for James‘ cock eagerly, and James let him, his head dropping to his shoulder as Richard started off slow, feeling how hard he was and shivering pleasantly at the knowledge that he could do that to him. His lips were all over Richard's shoulder and collarbone as he fucked into his hand, one shuddering breath away from coming apart completely. 

 

“Fuck, Richard,” he grunted, “I'm gonna come all over you.” 

 

Richard moaned and quickened his stroke, demanding, his body tense again and ready for James. He gasped when it hit him, when the wet heat striped his belly, pulled as much of it as he could from James, wanted him to give him more. It cooled to match his skin quickly, and Richard pushed James to the wall so he could fit their bodies together, belly to belly, his lips on James’ chest, their hips grinding slow as if there was anything left to give. 

 

James laughed breathlessly, guiding Richard to kiss up his neck. “Thought you would be knackered.” 

 

Richard just moaned in response, lost in the warmth of James body and all the skin to press up against. He knew they were a mess, could feel it between them, but he felt too good to care. 

 

“I think I got motor oil on your cock,” he mumbled into James’ chest, feeling him laugh and pressing his face against it, laughing with him. 

 

“Filthy,” was all James could say, sagged against the wall, holding Richard up to keep him from dragging him down. 

 

“Will you wash me?” Richard muttered in a small voice, wanting with a sudden shamefulness James hands on him, scrubbing him up, all the detail work, underneath his fingers and behind his ears. 

 

“Yeah.” James pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

 

Richard flushed, pushed himself away from James, though James didn't let him get far. “You don’t have to, it's….” 

 

“Shh,” James kissed his shoulder again before letting him go to gather their clothes. 

 

“Will anyone see us?” Richard asked, reluctant to put anything back on when he'd just have to take it off again. 

 

James grinned down at him, shrugging. “It's dark enough.” 

 

Richard grinned back and took his pile of clothes, using it to cover himself. He poked his head out the door and saw nothing untoward, just the countryside that surrounded them, some cows behind a fence, a copse of trees, one of their project cars sitting in the back garden. He signaled for James and they crept out, speeding up the closer they got, making it to the house breathless and grinning. 

 

James thrust him his clothes. “I'll start the bath.” 

 

Richard shivered and watched him pad off to the stairs, growing cold as he stood there, clutching their laundry to his chest. He quickly sorted it into their separate hampers and followed James up the stairs, hearing the sound of a tap being ran and the brushing of teeth. 

 

He opened the door to see James bent over the sink, and immediately felt warmer when he got to see James’ body in the light. His back and sides were streaked with smears of brown grease, everywhere where Richard had clutched at him. They covered his hips, some more obviously hand-shaped than others, and on his upper back they were accompanied by fading red marks where his nails had been involved. 

 

The sound of James rinsing toothpaste out of his mouth and spitting into the sink shook him from where he stood watching, and he sheepishly padded towards the bath, dipping one toe into the swirling water. 

 

He felt James come up behind him, smelled his peppermint breath. “Good?” 

 

“Yeah.” He turned around to kiss him, quickly, before stepping into the water, sighing when the heat rushed over his foot. It was only ankle deep but Richard got in anyway, swirling water over the tops of his legs as the tub filled slowly. James finished gathering their towels and soap and Richard scooted forward to let him get in behind him, sliding back to get between his legs as soon as he was settled. 

 

His breath was cool where it eddied over Richard's neck and shoulder, wherever he kissed him, sweet and slow. Richard sagged back into him, tipped his head onto his chest and felt his hands on his body, trailing over him, in and out of the water. He turned the tap off with his foot when it got high enough, and poured water from a cup over Richard's head, slow, working his fingers into his hair to get it thoroughly wet. 

 

Richard let him do it a few more times before the touch became maddening, and he just had to turn around to kiss him, plastering his body to James’ larger one and sinking against him. James poured water down his neck, and he shivered as it sluiced between his shoulder blades and down to the small of his back. He moaned and rolled over, settling with his back to James’ chest once again, and James reached for soap and a cloth, lathering it up and washing him from neck to knee, as far as he could reach. Richard took care of his feet himself, bending forward for James to start on his back, strong hands working over tired muscles. Richard went back again and James took the cloth to go between his legs, over his balls and up his arse, two long sweeps that left Richard sighing and sinking into him. 

 

When he was finished he set to Richard's hair, massaging shampoo in slowly, paying attention to his hairline and behind his ears, going over the little spots behind his earlobes with his thumbs. Richard could have fallen asleep right there, under his touch, but it was time to rinse himself off, as James took up the cloth again and started on his own body. Richard got all the shampoo out of his hair in time to see James scrubbing at his hip, at one of the grease marks he had left there. 

 

“Let me,” Richard said, and moved back to let James turn around, awkward in the confined space. Richard got on his knees behind him and scrubbed at him thoroughly, coated his back in a layer of lather then rinsed him, watching the marks slip away into the water. He finished and wrapped his arms around James’ shoulders, kissing his temple affectionately. 

 

“Next time I'll make ones that last a little longer,” he murmured, running the tips of his fingers idly over James’ chest. “I quite like marking you.” 

 

“Jeremy'll be jealous,” James reminded him, a touch of humor in his voice. 

 

Richard shivered, remembering Jeremy. “He missed all the fun. And I have nothing to show him.” 

 

“You could tell him there's an upside to bike repair,” James suggested, smiling back at him over his shoulder. 

 

“I'd rather have another go at you.” He squirmed pleasantly, thinking about it. “I could really scratch you up, better than this - that'd last. While you have your big cock in me, fucking me into the bed…” 

 

He felt James shiver under his hands. “Richard…” 

 

“Jeremy could watch, he'd like that…” 

 

“Rich.” James turned to kiss him quiet, quick before pulling back. “Save it, yeah?” Richard blushed, and James kissed him again. “I appreciate your enthusiasm. But I saw you nodding off.” 

 

“Oh, leave off,” he muttered good-naturedly. “I'll get my chance.” 

 

He left a final kiss to James’ shoulder blade before reluctantly hauling himself out of the bath, his legs heavy. He toweled himself off as James followed suit, and Richard appreciated his newly clean body, watching him as he dried his hair. James caught him looking and blushed, moved his towel down self-consciously. 

 

Richard clucked his tongue and shook his head. “Far too clean for my liking.” 

 

James ducked his head. “Where are you sleeping?” he asked the floor quietly. “Tonight.” 

 

Richard shrugged, toweled his hair and made sure James was looking at him, at his skin flushed warm and still damp from the bath. “You want me?" he asked, smirking. 

 

“Yeah. I do.” James hung up his towel and went past him, throwing a look over his shoulder for Richard to follow. He grinned and obeyed the pull, leaving his towel on the floor and darting past James to beat him to his bedroom. 

 

“I better fall asleep before you do,” he called out as he slipped under the covers. 

 

“If my snoring wakes you, will you decamp to Jeremy's?” James mumbled, yawning and following Richard into the soft, warm bed. 

 

Richard liked sleeping with Jeremy, liked his big bulk keeping him warm at night, but James was nice too, a bit smaller, sort of softer, had all that hair to run his fingers through and that body to hold onto as they kissed lazily. And when they did, James was gentle, careful, not trying to turn him on, just trying to keep him close. 

 

Richard pulled back, gave him a smile. 

 

“I don't think I will tonight."


End file.
